


Text Disaster

by Tollero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, i don't even know if those tags are the right characters, shitty boy texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollero/pseuds/Tollero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly gave her number to the wrong fuckboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> this is old and im shrugging

_Bzzrt._

_Bzzrt._

_Bzzrt._

_Bzzrt. Bzzrt. Bzzrt. Bzzrt. Bzzrt_ , was the noise Shelly’s Pokénav made as she received another message on it. The twentieth one within the last few minutes, if she counted correctly. She turned her head to glare at it from the other side of her bed, the device almost close enough to the edge to fall off it if it kept buzzing and moving. She already knew who all the messages were from. This is why she never gave out her number.

With the slightest hint of curiousity she reached for it and flipped it open, eyes scanning the messenger application. All the messages were from the same guy. The fat little man in a red hoodie who’d sweatily asked for her number. She’d agreed and now she was wondering why.

She touched the screen to pull up his messages and was swept up in a wave of multi-sentence texts. How fast could this guy type? Most of them were some long version of “What would you be doing if I were there with you?” and “What’s your favorite Pokémon? I like Taillow.” Shelly sighed in agitation and scrolled down as another message came up.  
  
 _I’m sorry for sending all those, I must’ve sent the wrong message earlier. Usually women are too shy to ap_

That was as far as she read before closing her Pokénav again.


End file.
